


A World I Can’t Talk In

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, American Sign Language, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Muteness, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: Blue looked up at the ceiling, hearing the door above him open. He mouthed “goodbye” to his master and slammed the code in, disappearing from the Au as he gripped his hooide.





	1. Intro A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Ima sucker for hurt blue-  
> forgive me-

Sup!  
Ima get the first chapter out tonight or tomorrow.  
sorry-


	2. Beginning, or maybe the Middle

It wasn’t that bad really, not being able to talk. He can vaguely remember the human couldn’t talk...or..chose not too. Resets and timelines blend together after 20 or more of them. Its just something he couldn’t do, couldn’t remember ever being able to talk, really.

The reason he couldn’t speak...well. He had gotten in a fight with a Fell monster, he can’t remember why he thought _that_ was a good idea. He doesnt know how a Fell monster got to his world, master says they never had a portal, that since their dad wasnt a scientist, he never made one...Anyway, The monster took advantage of his short size and pinned him easily, kicking his neck in hopes to dust him. All that really happened was some pieces of neck bone got cracked and fell out, leaving him without a voice. He thought he could put it back together, but one of the smaller pieces had turned to dust since it was so small. Since he didn’t have all the pieces, he would never be able to speak again.

This lead to him being yelled at, blamed for things and ultimately being hit by his brother, who, was already going mad with the resets and losing his brother so many times, that he thought he had a new ‘defect’ because of them, that he wasn’t his sweet and innocent brother anymore. Blue started becoming more of a pet than brother, and he didn’t mind. If he was good, he didnt get the cuffs.

If he was bad...well...

He would get hit, punched, choked, burned..you name it, Blue has probably experienced it from his master. After he had gotten his punishment for the day, hed get locked up in the cold, dark basement. Arms chained above him and his leash hooked to a small hook on the wall.

Thats where he is at the moment, he was in the basement and chained to the wall with the magic restraining cuffs his ‘master’ made.

There was this....odd shaped thing in the other corner and that flickered and flashed, numbers lighting up the small screen. The machine itself was a grey-ish metal that had no shine, like the owner was trying to hide it. Though the lights gave it away, if it wasnt On, he probably wouldnt have even seen it. He would come back to look at it, see if it was another way out...but for now he hung his head down as his arms ached from being held up slightly and his legs lost magic circulation from sitting on them for days. His skull stained with the baby blue tears that had fallen earlier.

 

He had broken a vase while cleaning, and that was a no no. He would probably get watched for a while once this was over. So he didnt do it again, or slack off. Since he couldnt talk he could back talk him, tell him to stop, or tell him that he  _ **hated**_ him for all hes done. 

 

He had one friend though, a small little lion, that really shouldnt be alive. He himself could never figure out where he came from, when he was pinned his head slammed on the ground and his memory went to complete shit. Blue didnt care thought, as long as someone here loved him, he could deal with it. Deal with the torment and hatred. 

 

He couldnt leave by himself, either. His master says its for protection, to make sure he wouldnt get hurt since he was too “fragile”. Anyone could take advantage of him. No one would do that though, he had his lion friend to help him. 

 

He couldnt really remember what life was before this, and to him, he didnt want too. He doesnt think he could bare ti find out about his past...his old friends..

 

**The Old Au.**


	3. The Closet and The Way Out

Three days.

Three.Whole.Days.

It took three days of nothing but torment and hatred until he was let back upstairs. Back into his home. He was immediately put to work in making food for his master and a guest hes was told about...probably Undyne. Blue quickly made tacos, replaying the lesson in cooking he got from Master. Put the stove on the right temp, no glitter glue, no sparkles...nothing to make them his own, Just...plain tacos he had started to hate.

He sighed, silently of course, and he rung a small bell in the kitchen. It was to signal food was done. He put the bell down and walked to the small closet, the one hidden away under the stairs. pathetic, right? Hes another “kid” being forced to sleep under the stairs....he could barely remember watching a movie with a kid having to do the same...wizards. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember the name, soon failing and being gifted the great Headache for his efforts.

Once in the very, _very_  tiny room, He curled up on the small pile of pillows, closing his eyes. There was a small rustle, and his lion friend ran to him, head butting into his chest and let out a purr after he started to pet him. It almost sounded like a growl but he didn’t mind, happy to have his only friend back. He closed his eye and held him close, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.....

 

He woke up to Masters door being slammed shut, and something being thrown onto the bed. He shuddered. Poor Undyne. Blue sat up slowly and left the room silently, holding onto the lion as he thought. Now could be his chance! He nodded to himself, deciding it would worth the risk and grabbed the small bag he had packed, plus a note book. He put the lion on his shoulder and silently left the house, going back down into the basement to check out that machine.

 

He shuddered again as he bee-lined for the machine, ignoring the cuffs and chains. He moved a blanket to show a key pad on the side, glowing green. The machine itslef was the size of Master...if not a bit bigger. He clicked a button and a date log if sorts popped up, and he gasped. It was the teleporter!

 

He did a small dance. looking the dates over, He could go back, back to his old home. Finally get out if this hell hole! He put the lion in his bag and clicked the most recent one.

**The Group Au.**


End file.
